Malakbei : El Dios del Sol
by Nessie-Whitey
Summary: Sí el honor más grande existente en el reino de Yuei, es morir en batalla para ser tu alma llevada al Vanhalla o morir siendo un precioso sacrificio para un dios por el bien de todo el reino. ¿Qué elijes?.


**Malakbei : El Dios del Sol.**

Summary: Sí el honor más grande existente en el reino de Yuei, es morir en batalla para ser tu alma llevada al Vanhalla o morir siendo un precioso sacrificio para un dios por el bien de todo el reino. ¿Qué elijes?.

* * *

NT: Como primera nota traigo a ustedes una historia que había mencionado con anterioridad que había estado empezando a trabajar, será corta, a lo mucho 5 capítulos y eso es decir mucho. Esta historia será una extensa combinación de leyendas de vikingos y más de tres culturas de dioses. Algunas cosas son inventadas y otras tienen fundamentos.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…".

Advertencia: Ambiente AU, habrá circunstancias no aptas para todos: Gore, Angst, Lemon, Violación, Muerte etc, etc.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **PROLOGO.**

Era el comienzo del invierno y un nuevo año se acercaba: eso significaba que era tiempo de brindar tributo a los dioses, ofrecerles dignos sacrificios para obtener sus bendiciones. Para recibir un año feliz, paz y bienestar en la aldea. Se haría una magnifica fiesta donde todos bailaría, cantarían y se amarían en abundancia entorno a las fogatas, compartirían sus sueños a las estrellas y murmurarían sus secretos a los helechos.

Este año como todos los anteriores la vidente Chiyo Shuzenji escucho a los dioses hablarle al oído pidiendo un glorioso sacrificio, pidiendo por la vida del cordero más joven y compasivo, el más valiente y temerario. ¿Un guerrero? ¿Una cortesana? ¿Un campesino? ¿Un esclavo?. No importaba que fueras en la aldea, si el rey y el vidente tomaban la decisión que cumplías con la descripción de los dioses, eras elegido.

Y hoy era el día.

Izuku Midoriya, hijo de granjeros cargaba entre sus brazos la cabra más sana y fuerte que había en su pequeña granja. Observo embelesado la fiesta pagana que se formaba en la cima del monte Aizawa. La gente vestía sus mejores ropas de lino y las pieles más llamativas. El templo de los dioses estaba entre los arboles a 30 metros más al frente, oculto, tanto que si no supieras que buscar no sabrías que estaría ahí.

Tres grandes fogatas se extendían en las zonas despejadas del monte cerca del templo. La música estaba en su mejor apogeo, las mujeres bailando desnudas entorno a las fogatas con máscaras de barro, hombres cubiertos con pieles de lobo haciendo representaciones entorno a las fogatas. Niños corriendo por los senderos portando en sus manos escudos y espadas de madera. Los más viejos y sabios ya hacían sentados bajo campamentos de lana compartiendo comida y brindando a los dioses entre risas. Los guerreros de la aldea compartían suaves sonrisas entre los brindis entornos a los troncos colocados como mesas para compartir el festín de esa celebración y las madres trenzaban los cabellos de sus esposos o repartían las copas echas de cuernos de vaca hasta el tope con cerveza.

Izuku saludaba con ligeras inclinaciones de cabeza a las personas que lo identificaban a intentaban hacerlo unirse a la celebración. Declinando con la promesa de regresar una vez terminara sus asuntos pendientes; avanzo hasta la zona de los tributos, donde en corralones de maderos varios animales eran encerrados. Gallinas, borregos, una vaca y conejos.

—Estamos aquí chica, te traerán una buena cena, pronto estarás con los dioses en el gran salón, no hay nada que temer— Musito en voz baja acercándose al corral colocando a la cabra dentro de este dándole una última caricia en la nuca antes de negar con suavidad apoyando sus manos sobre su cadera. Mirando alrededor dubitativo. Tras un largo suspiro y alzar el rostro al cielo estrellado sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección al templo luchando por aquella opresión en su pecho y el dolor en la boca del estómago. Con un avanzar renco cruzo las carpas donde se agrupaban los guerreros en un escandaloso cantar y frenético acto sexual con sus parejas.

Las escaleras para llegar al templo eran difíciles de subir, altos troncos unos apilados sobre otros hasta llegar a un terreno mediamente plano, el olor a hierbas quemadas se difuminaba en esta parte en específico. El ambiente era distinto, más sobrio, melancólico y místico.

—El deshuesado Midoriya, ¿Qué hace un joven como usted aquí? — Izuku, quien contemplaba las coloridas telas que colgaban en delgados hilos de árbol a árbol y las pequeñas velas encerradas en esferas metálicas colgando en los bordes de los tejados del templo, brinco de manera torpe bajando su vista a su izquierda en las sombras de los árboles, apoyado contra un tronco y una copa en mano con forma de un largo cuerno tan grande como el brazo de un niño. El monarca Aizawa Shoto.

—Mi Lord, yo solo… he venido a darle mis buenos deseos al regalo de los dioses —Izuku rígido, hablo en voz inusualmente baja mientras contemplaba a su gobernante.

—No necesita encontrarse con alguien de tu calaña muchacho, regresa a donde perteneces— Espeto el hombre con aburrimiento escupiendo en dirección al joven pecoso. Izuku titubeo haciendo una reverencia a medias antes de que una risa sutil pero burlesca sonara a las espaldas del joven de ojos verdes.

—Mi señor, una visita no ofenderá a los dioses, _"El deshuesado_ " puede pasar a verlo, ya mero es hora de cualquier modo. — La anciana, la vidente de la aldea encorvada con un bastón en mano se aparto de la entrada del pueblo lanzando una suspicaz mirada al pecoso quien entre balbuceos tropezó con sus propios pies apresurándose a entrar al templo, huyendo de la fría mirada de su gobernante.

El templo era simple más sin embargo no menos majestuoso. Del techo colgaba una cadena de oro deslumbrando a todo hombre que entrara al recinto, las paredes pintadas con más de una representación de los dioses, enormes estelas talladas con la cara del Dios de dioses, la diosa de la fertilidad y la trinidad del ocaso. Por supuesto que había más de una representación de los dioses por todo el templo para poder pasar y rezar al dios del que necesitabas su bendición.

Al centro del templo, bajando un desnivel y en medio de un pequeño lago de sangre, estaba la estela más grande rodeada de flores nacidas de las rocas, donde debías cruzar el puente de rocas para rezar al dios de dioses. A la derecha de la entrada del templo, iluminado por las velas más delicadas y adornada por el oro más brillante, la estela de la diosa de la fertilidad resaltaba con una apariencia más frágil que los demás tallados y a la izquierda ahumado de incienso y pieles de los animales más exóticos de la región: estaba tan minuciosamente tallado en una roca ancha y larga, la trinidad del ocaso, tres dioses montados en un carruaje halado por leones. El dios del sol, el dios de la luna y el dios de la guerra.

Izuku bajo lentamente el desnivel del templo, pasando entre las representaciones de sus dioses hasta llegar a la parte más posterior donde tras una puerta cubierta de tela se ya hacia la recamara de los sacrificios.

Arrastrando los pies en un andar lento y desequilibrado, Izuku aparto la tela entrando a la pequeña recamara totalmente iluminada, repleta de los frutos más frescos y la carne más jugosa de todas, con las cervezas más elaboradas y los tesoros ocultos del templo.

Al centro iluminado mágicamente por las velas ya hacia un hombre vestido con telas pulcras del blanco más exquisito que daban la apariencia de un ser inocente a su portador.

—Mirio— Alzo la voz el pecoso, con un deje ahogado al hablar. El fornido rubio giro entre las pieles del piso con unas uvas en mano. La larga trenza el rubio oscilo ante su brusco movimiento. El guerrero más valiente, humilde, carismático y honrado de la aldea. De quien se cantaban versos y se escuchaban las poesías de sus aventuras. De quien las mujeres luchaban por su atención para cargar en sus vientres hijos de tal leyenda. Lemillion Mirio.

—¡Oh! Midoriya, que sorpresa, no esperaba ver a nadie hasta el gran momento— Aun a pesar de su situación, el joven guerrero sonreía con tanta sinceridad y orgullo, sentado recto y confiado, sin nada de miedo en su mirar. — ¿Qué pasa hombrecito? — cuestiono curioso palmeando las pieles bajo su cuerpo invitando al menor a sentarse a su lado. Izuku avanzo y con un movimiento mecánico como rígido tomo asiento dejando una de sus piernas estiradas en un ángulo aparentemente incómodo y antinatural.

—Solo vengo a despedirme— Suspiro Izuku examinando con curiosidad al guerrero.

—No tienes porque, hablare con los dioses cuando compartamos el gran banquete en la sala dorada, les contare de ti y tu valentía. Ellos entenderán Midoriya, no habrá necesidad de despedirte porque nos veremos en el Valhalla— Mirio se llevó un par de uvas a la boca haciéndolas estallar manchándose la boca con del jugo de estas.

—No soy un sacrificio digno y mi cuerpo jamás me permitirá ser un guerrero de nuevo, no hay modo para mí para llegar al Valhalla a celebrar eternamente con los dioses, contigo y nuestros demás amigos— Suspiro decaídamente el menor antes de soltar un aullido herido ante el golpe amistoso en su espalda seguido de la carcajada del rubio.

—¡Deja esos pesimismos! No pierdas la fe amigo mío, yo hablare bien de ti, tu solo debes vivir honradamente y estar dispuesto en todo momento a extender tus brazos hacia ellos.

—Sin embargo, Mirio, ¿Estas bien con esto? Tu nombre es muy reconocido aquí como en muchas aldeas más al oeste, los nuevos niños anhelan ser como tú y las mujeres desean desposarse contigo ¿No sientes que te falta vivir?.

—No — La respuesta del rubio fue rotunda y sería aun a pesar de que la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro — Me encuentro en paz, debo admitir que en un inicio tuve miedo pero después del ritual de preparación: el baño en especias, una plática con la vidente, rezar y el mejor banquete que tendré en vida; dejas de temer, porque no importa cuánto dolor y victoria tenga aqui, una vez con nuestros dioses habrá felicidad eterna. ¡Estoy seguro que le contare mis mejores chistes al dios de los mares y me ruborizare con la belleza de la diosa de la fertilidad!. Midoriya, es como si los escuchara susurrar en mis oídos, están festejando. Ellos me quieren de una vez y yo estoy tan honrado de ser elegido. — La efusividad al hablar del rubio contagio una sutil sonrisa a su acompañante.

—Eso tranquiliza mi corazón — Izuku guio su propia mano a nivel de su pecho donde su corazón palpitaba desbocado — Escribiré tus proezas y habrá más canciones de ti, te volverás una leyenda, estoy seguro que tu nombre sonara por miles de generaciones más —Confeso con admiración levantándose con dificultad siendo ayudado por el firme brazo del rubio quien le sostenía para no dejarle caer

—Gracias Izuku— Mirio murmuro en un tono de voz tan pacifico girando su rostro a otra dirección con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Togata no tenía nada más que decir, era su modo de dar por concluida su charla e Izuku había entendido aquello sin rechistar, salió de esa habitación y por consecuentemente del templo consiente de que el conde y la vidente de la aldea habían estado al tanto de su retirada.

Su camino hacia la celebración fue tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, saludo a su madre a la distancia antes de ser halado por el brazo por una joven que le extendía a sus manos una copa de cerveza. Ahí entre las risas Midoriya se vio detenido por una escudera guerrera Ochako Uraraka, quien le jalaba hacia el corazón de la celebración donde los jóvenes y guerreros; Shinso el hijo del Conde comenzó a compartir entre ellos un tazón repleto de hongos.

—Vamos Izuku, veamos a los dioses juntos — musito la joven tomando un puñado de los hongos llevándoselos a la boca con euforia haciendo que el pecoso imitara su acción. El sabor amargo que exploto en la boca del pecoso aunque conocido no era su favorito; fue jalado hasta dejarle caer junto a los soldados más jóvenes y solteros reunidos. Izuku a sus 19 años debería ser alguien en la aldea con esposa e hijos revoloteando a su alrededor. Sin embargo parecía muy ajeno a ello.

Tomando en silencio, riéndose de apenas los chistes capaces de entender, se dejó mezclar en la vehemcia del momento, sintiendo como si su alma bailara con la música, sus ojos derretirse ante las luces, sus risas perderse entre el glamur de los cantos y su cuerpo consumarse con la tierra debajo suyo. El salvaje viaje de escuchar a los dioses era siempre tan único y emocionante. Cada hombre y mujer de la aldea gritaba lo que veía y susurraba los secretos de las voces que oía.

Una gran fiesta pagana.

Donde todo perdía sentido; nada más importaba la diversión y la celebración ante los ojos de los dioses, buscando impresionarlos, seducirlos de más de un modo. Con bailes, con cuentos de grandes hazañas, orgias, peleas improvisadas y la exhibición de sus habilidades hacia el firmamento.

Cuando el primer rugido de un cuerno reino el bosque, la música se detuvo un momento, los niños dormidos fueron despertados y las parejas se vistieron comenzando todos a tomar lugar cerca del templo. El amanecer estaba cerca y la fiesta debía detenerse para entregar los regalos a los dioses antes de volver a celebrar.

Cada guerrero del pueblo comenzó a tomar una antorcha encendida, los viejos sabios cargaban bastones con campanas y conchas agitándolas para crear una rítmica música al compás de los tambores y los cantos bélicos. Todos formando un camino desde el templo hasta el centro de entre las tres fogatas donde ya hacia una plancha de piedra pintada con numerosas figuras. Cada hombre de familia que había llevado una ofrenda tuvo que acercarse con esta a la mesa de sacrificio. Izuku tambaleante viendo todo y viendo nada al mismo tiempo fue a los corrales por la cabra que su familia ofrecía en pos de un buen año. Espero su turno en una fila viendo como uno a uno a los animales se les cortaba el cuello dejando derramar la sangre bajo cuencos de barro reuniéndola con la finalidad de llevarla al lago dentro del templo ofreciéndola al dios de dioses.

Izuku susurro unas palabras a su cabra intentando relajarla cuando tuvo que sostenerla en el borde de esa mesa de sacrificios, observo a el Conde Aizawa usar un simple cuchillo ceremonial el cada animal, rezando en voz alta en una lengua vieja y conocida por solo gente selecta. Entre sus brazos sintió la vida del animal escaparse. Era una sensación gloriosa.

Permitiendo que los esclavos de la familia Aizawa tomaran el cadáver de la cabra procedió a retroceder buscando un lugar entre las personas reunidas pare presenciar el acto final de esa noche, parándose aun lado de su madre y la joven escudera que lleva en su diestra una antorcha. Cuando la música cambio de ritmo Mirio salió del templo con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa amplia; sin vacilar comenzó a recorrer el camino que se había formado guiándolo a su destino.

No miro alrededor y no pronuncio palabra alguna durante todo su trayecto. Se paró delante de la cama de piedra extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados al compás de la frenética música que iba perdiendo intensidad. Dos esclavos se acercaron a retirar la camisa de lino blanca del cuerpo del sacrificio para los dioses dejando al descubierto el torso del rubio mostrando con orgullo las cicatrices y los tatuajes de guerra que adornaban su piel.

Sin recibir señal alguna, al dar un paso al frente comenzó a recostarse en la cama de sacrificios. Los esclavos avanzaron con nuevos tazones de barro en sus manos colocándolas debajo los bordes más prominentes de esa cama para recoger la sangre que sería derramada. La música se detuvo una vez el Conde comenzó a acercarse con el rostro pintado, enormes manchad negras entorno a sus ojos, franjas blancas en sus mejillas y otras rojas en el cuerpo de su nariz y barbilla.

—Muy bien Mirio Togata ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para satisfacer y honrar a los dioses? — La voz tranquila de Aizawa viajo por los arboles callando inclusive a las aves que cantaban a esa hora.

—No tengo miedo. — Suspiro Mirio acomodándose en la piedra y extendiendo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su cuello dejando su mirada buscar el consuelo en el cielo.

—Los dioses están preparados— Aizawa respondió deslumbrándose una fantasmal sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios antes de voltear hacia uno de sus sabios, quien cargaba envuelto en una tela roja: una espada de cuerpo curvo y filo potente. Izuku no aparto su vista, hacer aquello seria deshonroso y de mala suerte.

El amanecer estaba próximo y los primeros rayos de sol se extendieron por el cielo. Mientras la hoja de la espada se acercaba al cuello de Mirio … un par de jadeos y gritos se extendieron por la gente de la aldea provocando que el gobernante se detuviera alzando el rostro justo a tiempo para ver como la luz que se filtraba entre los arboles formaba una figura flotante.

Izuku Midoriya jamás había visto semejante belleza. Un ser formado de la luz, tan pálido y etéreo, el cabello más brillante que el oro, la piel de bronce, ojos del mismo color que el hierro fundido, una serenidad en un rostro que parecía cincelado en las piedras más finas, era tan irreal a las características de un humano. Una deidad delante de ellos. Una deidad que había hecho que todos en la aldea cayeran en sus rodillas en alabanzas alzando sus manos al aire.

Fue el silencio más abrumador que pudo presenciar mientras la deidad miraba alrededor , a cada hombre, mujer y niño en la aldea hasta que paso:

Malakbei, el dios del sol, señalo al hijo cobarde de un granjero por sobre un guerrero bañado en honor y victoria como su tributo.

...

..

.

.

* * *

NA: Buenas noches a todos, al fin les traigo el inicio de este pequeño fic, este prologo es pequeño y no dice demasiado, sin embargo planeo explicar algunas leyendas y hacer menciones de razones a algunos apodos que iran apareciendo en los personajes como también los dioses.

Es un tema que en mi opinión, es difícil de manejar , sin embargo explicare lo mejor que se pueda. Como ya mencione, el fic estaba previsto para ser un Twoshoot, sin embargo tengo algunas ideas extras que pienso acomodar por lo que quizás se extienda hasta cinco capítulos.

Ojala se de su agrado esta idea y dejen sus opiniones y dudas, en breve intentare contestarlas.


End file.
